


The Lost Year

by orange_8_hands



Series: Sweetheart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, Impala Fic, Post Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala was covered in the garage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Year

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my LJ](http://orange-8-hands.livejournal.com/1349.html), July 2011.

I can feel him, scent him. He walks by but never touches. He says something to the child, but never to me. He covered me and hid me, like a dirty secret, and I feel myself age, feel myself rust as I fall into disuse.

I am old, and alone, and ache for his weight, for his voice, for his soft touch. _Come back_ , I ask him, over and over. Beg him, over and over. But it’s not until the brother appears that he does.

He presses the key inside and turns. I shiver alive.

(He leans his head against me and says, quietly, so only he and I can hear, _I missed you, baby_.)

We go back where we belong, on the road.


End file.
